Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. In various applications, completion systems are deployed downhole into a wellbore to facilitate production of hydrocarbon-based fluids or other desirable fluids. The completion systems may comprise a plurality of sand screen assemblies which each work in cooperation with an inflow control device through which inflowing fluid enters an interior of an internal base pipe. The fluid may then be produced up through the internal base pipe to the surface. In some hydrocarbon wells, however, water production occurs during the life of the well and the water production can lead to early abandonment of the well.